


Guile

by thewordweaver



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Victorian, F/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Other, and basically every pokemon character from the games and pokespe up to B&W lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8326936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewordweaver/pseuds/thewordweaver
Summary: "It was you. It was always you, wasn't it?"





	1. 0%

**Author's Note:**

> hiya hello I'm just cross-posting things from my ff.net account  
> felt it was about time for me to post something here lol since apparently the audience is better here
> 
> date originally posted on ff.net: January 2012  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the a/n is from when this was originally posted on ff.net

Eyes flitting open, his mahogany eyes soon squinted, the sharp sunlight piercing his pupil, causing everything it touched to become blinding. After waiting for his eyes to adjust, he glanced at his surroundings, hearing the noises of a bustling hospital, orders being shouted to doctors to check on patients, or that their assistance was needed in a certain surgery room.

Thinking about a patient's condition, he thought of his own. He felt sluggish, as if his body were fragile and would break with the slightest touch. His head was swimming, knowing it was a side effect of being administered some sleeping powder.

But why had it been administered to him?

More importantly, why was he in the hospital?

As he was lifting himself to sit up, a woman stepped into the room, eyes sunken and hair frazzled. Though she had these unsightly features, it hadn't taken away from her appearance overall.

Long, luscious blonde hair spilled over her shoulders and she wore a simple, sleeved dress that reached her ankles; he was able to hear the clicking of heels. Looking down, he saw the half-inch closed heels she was wearing.

This beauty... did he know her?

When the woman looked up at him, her eyes previously on the sterilized floor, she froze, eyes growing wide. "R-Red?"

Before he could actually respond, she flew to his side, hands hovering over him. Unable to take much more of it, she grabbed his hand between hers, closing her eyes and pressing it to her forehead.

As he looked at her, he could see tears gathering at the corners of her lids, watching as she moved his hand to her cheek and opened her shimmering bronze eyes. "You're awake... you're finally awake... I thought I'd lost you..."

He frowned slightly at this intimate touch, subtly pulling his hand away. When he did this, the woman looked at him with confusion, as if she had expected a more positive response. "Red?"

"Who is Red?" this man finally spoke, absolutely perplexed. She stared in slight horror, unsure if he was just teasing her or not. It wasn't easy for her to differentiate between his witticism and cynicism. "You're Red. Don't you remember the accident? You've been in a coma for months."

"Months? Coma? Was I not just sleeping?" This beaut was making absolutely no sense whatsoever.

"You... you could call it that, but you were officially comatose."

"You don't appear to be a doctor. Who are you to warrant my medical condition."

Her posture stiffened then, unable to believe what she was hearing. "Don't... don't you remember me, Red?"

"Is that my name? Is that why you keep calling me that? Is that not a color?"

"Err, yes, but..."

"How can I trust you? You suddenly appear after I wake and grasp my hand as if we've been acquainted before. Who are you?"

Her mouth was slightly opened, but nothing came out. Her eyes watered once again, but the tears spilled over this time. "I'm Yellow, your... your..." She choked and turned away from him, on her feet and sprinting out of the room.

For someone he didn't know, he felt quite a deep sense of guilt and regret for what he'd just done.

As he was left to think about the mourning maiden, the door opened sometime later, a character dressed in a white lab coat and a head mirror adorned properly on his forehead. "Good morning, Mister Red. It's great to see you've woken up from your coma. We weren't sure you were going to make it, to be quite honest with you."

"..."

Rather than giving the doctor a response, he just stared blankly, a few blinks here and there.

Seeing this lack of response, he went on to say, "A few months ago, you were in a rapidash carriage accident. It crashed into you and you were in critical condition. There were times where your heart rate would slow, and a few times it almost nearly stopped. Your Pika had to shock you back to life at times. It was all very emotionally compromising for everyone... especially Yellow. The poor girl had to be in charge of your estate and business these past months.

Hearing the now-familiar name, the man apparently named Red thought the doctor's words over, slowly straying over to the woman's appearance. When she stepped in, she looked almost ghastly, as if she were ready to collapse at any moment.

And he was sure that his response to her didn't help whatsoever.

The sense of guilt he'd already been feeling only further increased, making a mental note to apologize for acting in such a manner. When he remembered the words he'd told her, it was then that he had realized how harsh he had sounded, when this Yellow was only trying to reach out to him and help.

But he truly did not know who she was. Could he really be blamed for acting in such a way?

"Is it possible that you could tell me more about this Yellow character? And who is Pika? A pokémon? A person, possibly?"

The doctor looked at him incredulously after hearing his questions in succession. "Do you mean to tell me that you don't remember anything?"

"With all due respect, sir, what exactly am I supposed to be remembering?"

"... It seems the blunt force trauma to your head was much worse than we had originally thought..."

Red observed the physician as he tried his lip, contemplating what to do. "Well, you may have lost your memory, but now that you're awake, we'll probably discharge you tomorrow. I'm sure Yellow will take care of this." He turned away from the patient, shaking his head. "I thought she was merely joking..."

The physician patted his leg before he got up and left the room, leaving the honchkrow to wallow in his thoughts. There was a whole life he had for himself that was waiting for him.

A life that had been wiped clean from his mind.

* * *

 

Through the night and well into the morning, a nurse would come in and walk around, taking notes on a clipboard. Food would also be brought in periodically as well.

And it was absolutely vile.

Just as he was sure he was about to heave, the door opened.

"Good morning, master," the figure said. He was clad in a tailed waistcoat and dress pants. And those shoes. Red could almost guarantee that there were no pairs of shoes elsewhere in the world that shone brighter. Blonde hair was slicked back, ending just at the nape of his neck. Everything about this man was totally clean-cut, totally unfamiliar to him.

But there was something about those bronze eyes that seemed familiar to him, an ever so slight familiarity. He'd seen them before... but where?

"The doctor has told me that they will discharge you—"

"Would you like to explain to me who you are and how we are associated?"

The man smiled, almost wickedly, and there was a bit of an unidentifiable emotion in his eyes. Almost like...

Hurt.

"I am Amarillo del Bosque Verde, your personal butler and assistant. I have been taking care of your estate since your accident four months ago." He bowed respectfully.

Red furrowed his brows in confusion, narrowing his eyes at this butler-assistant suspiciously. "The doctor has told me that it was Yellow, a woman, that had been taking care of my estate while I was absent."

A dry chuckle could be heard. "My first name translates to 'yellow.' And I do admit I look very feminine, do I not?"

He had a point there.

' _ But I'm sure the "Yellow" he was mentioning was that woman from yesterday... _ ' He decided he would pursue the subject later, when things would make more sense.

"Anyhow, as I was saying earlier, the doctor has told me you will be discharged from the hospital today. You've been bedridden for a while, so my may be weak. Would you like to try walking?"

He thought about it for a moment before he nodded, lifting himself to the edge of the bed. Amarillo helped him stand, a hand on his arm and another on his waist. He then backed away and let go, watching his master shakily take a step forward before falling ungracefully.

"It seems you'll need some assistance." The buneary caught him before he hit the ground, helping him stand upright, then leading him back to the bed. "I have something just for this occasion."

He watched his butler leave, staring at the door curiously before he returned...

With a cane.

It was sleek, completely black, save for the honchkrow headpiece at the top, where it was to be held.

"Absolutely  _ not _ ," Red objected, turning himself so that he was sitting against the headboard again. "I would much rather be bedridden for the rest of my life than use a  _ cane _ ."

"Master, be reasonable. We cannot have you falling over. It's just until you regain your strength." ' _ You were adverse to it the first time too... _ '

He scowled and narrowed his eyes at Amarillo again, ultimately deciding to consent. Getting up again, he reached for the cane, finding that the butler definitely had a point again.

"And look. It makes you look as refined as you truly are."

"I am adorned in hospital robes."

"An easily fixable inconvenience."

He merely rolled his eyes and the butler chuckled, watching his master hobble around, adjusting to his "new" cane.

If she couldn't get him to remember her, she would help him create new memories.

And pray that the results would end the same way they had before.

* * *

 

The entire carriage ride to the estate was spent in silence for the most part. Red kept his gaze out of the window, trying to familiarize himself with the area.

"Where are we?"

"Kanto."

"What city do we live in?"

"Saffron."

"What year is it?"

"1865."

The conversation ended with his "hm" and a nod, processing this information.

When the carriage came to a stop, Amarillo was out first, helping his master off of it, keeping his chuckle to himself as he followed after the hobbling Red. As they entered the estate, he was surprised by the servants lined up at the door, bowing upon seeing him. "Welcome home, master!" they all said in chorus.

He seemed a bit overwhelmed by the greeting, staring at the men and women in shock.

"Amarillo, who are all of these people?" He was a bit wary, uncomfortable with all these seemingly welcoming stares.

"This is your estate, remember? These are all your servants."

He eyed each of them skeptically, seeing the traces of worry on their faces. "Do you remember any of their names?"

Red's expression suggested that he was frustrated. "Their names? I knew their names?"

The butler sighed, shaking his head. "Maybe it's best if we just escorted you to your room first. Annabelle, take him to his room."

The maid nodded and bowed, stepping out of the formation and directing her master in the right direction.

Once Red was out of sight, he walked up to one of the chairs in the foyer, dumping himself in it, visibly stressed. One of the maids approached him, concerned for the second-in-command.

"He really has forgotten everything, hasn't he?"

He nodded gravely, gloved hand on his face.

"... Even you?"

Another nod. Though his eyes were closed, he could still feel the tears that pricked them, willing himself not to cry.

"Yellow, I'm so sorry..."

"Don't be," she replied, her voice cracking, hand sliding off of her face and hanging limply off the arm of the chair. "It was my fault that the accident occurred in the first place. This is just karma's way of repentance for what I've done. For now, let's go back to the way things were before he found out, hm?"

* * *

 

"This is your room, Master Red."

He stared dumbfounded at the expanse, questioning if all this was truly his, if this wasn't just a continuation of the perpetual dream he had been stuck in while comatose.

The ceiling was terribly high, with windows on three out of four of the walls, all three overlooking the garden that was located in the back of the estate. The bed was situated in front of the north wall's window, two matching regal nightstands situated on either side of it. Across from the bed were the curtained window doors that lead to the balcony, where a marble table with a silver finish rested, two coordinating chairs accompanying it to complete the set. There was also a corner window, two large lounge chairs placed diagonally across from each other, a footrest placed in between them, books stacked on top of it.

As he looked around the room, he noticed the bundle of yellow on his sheets, completely throwing off the balance of mahogany and gray in the room.

Limping over to his bed, he leaned against the mattress, reaching out to touch this object on his bed. There were three brown stripes on what he presumed to be its back, a lengthy pair of black-tipped ears lying flat, while a zig-zagging tail curled around itself. The furry little thing was breathing steadily, probably in a trance, if not sleeping.

Just before his hand met fur, the ears on the creature perked up, now alert, though no other part of its body moved to warn him of the electrical charge it was creating to coat its body.

The moment he was pricked by the fine hairs, he felt a jolt of electricity flow through him, causing hairs all over to stand on end. This surge of current seemed to have activated and illuminated a dark corner of his unconscious, bringing to life a once dying memory.

"Master Red!" Annabelle exclaimed with fright, quickly brushing down his now-lively hair with her hands.

He looked from the creature to her, and back, with clarity shining in his eyes. "Pika?" He spoke the name with hesitance, watching carefully as its tail now sprouted out.

"Pi?" he muttered as he lifted himself up to look at the figure that had called his name. He hadn't heard that voice in months, and yet, it sounded all too recognizable...

"Pika pi!" he cried when he saw his owner looking own at him with love, tears welling in his usually fierce mahogany eyes.

But at the moment, all that could be seen were tender emotions.

The pikachu flung himself at Red, little claws clinging to the button-up longsleeve. His arms wrapped around his pokémon, embracing him as tightly as he could as he knelt down on carpet.

"Hello, friend. It's so good to see you again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is a new series.
> 
> Yes, I should probably finish the other two.
> 
> Shoot me.
> 
> Mature stuff won't happen until way later, so don't get your hopes up.
> 
> Way. Later.


	2. 15%

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a/n at the bottom is from when this was originally posted on ff.net

_Dear acquaintances,_

_As you all know, Master Red was in the hospital in critical condition for five months. He has now woken up and has returned to his estate. All is well save for one prominent problem._

_He has forgotten all previous memories._

_It would be greatly appreciated if you would all make time in you schedules to assist me in repairing this problem. He has shown some memory recovery, as he has been able to remember Pika, so there may be a chance for us all to recall the memories that are most likely merely repressed._

_It would be an honor for both Master Red and me if you all were able to visit._

_\- Amarillo del Bosque Verde_

"I haven't gone by that name in years," she mumbled under her breath as she looked over a copy of the letter she sent out one week ago. Staring at the diction almost seemed foreign, as if they had gone back in time to when she had first started working as his butler.

By now, everyone had known her true identity, her true name. After sending out those letters, she hoped that they would realize that something was amiss, what with the sudden return to her pseudonym and persona.

Or had they forgotten her too?

* * *

Ever since Red's return home, he and Pika had been inseparable. The two were never seen apart; the little pikachu hung off of his shoulder at all times.

When Amarillo walked into his room that morning, he saw that Red was outside on the balcony sitting at his table, overlooking the garden below. The master was sipping at his tea, lifting the cup a bit higher so that Pika could take a sip as well. The butler smiled a bit to himself at the tender moment before knocking on the doorframe. "Master Red, I have received a message from Sir Green."

"Do all of my acquaintances have colors for names?"

"I think it is best if you do not question it, my lord." He bowed his head respectfully before sticking his hand into his waistcoat and pulling out an envelope, handing it to him.

"Leave it on the table."

"Is there anything you would like to request before I take my leave?"

Red shook his head no, putting down his cup of tea, watching something on the horizon. "You may go."

Amarillo bowed again before walking out of the room, sighing when the door closed behind him.

Compared to before, their relationship seemed strained and the two were relatively distant. Though Red relied on him the most, he was only called when he was necessary. Otherwise, he would even go into the kitchen to make something for himself.

Even with amnesia, it seemed some things would never change.

As he was returning to his study, he heard the sound of little claws clicking on the marble flooring. Just as he turned around, a little flowered yellow mouse jumped off of the floor and into his arms.

"Good morning, Chuchu," he murmured, with a smile, scratching under her chin. The pikachu stretched her neck to be scratched in other places before wriggling around and climbing onto his shoulder. Studying her trainer, she frowned, ears flattening. "Pika…"

"Don't worry, Chuchu. I'm alright. Everything will be fine." But in the back of his mind, he could only think the worst.

* * *

"Butler Amarillo! Our guest has arrived!" one maid called from outside of his study, knocking on the door.

"Please call Master Red from his room, Michelle," he replied, getting up from his chair. Chuchu, who had been curled up on the desk, quickly hopped to her feet, leaping onto his shoulder. Patting the little pikachu's head, he made his way downstairs.

There, in the foyer, he saw the messy-haired brunet. His green eyes lit up in surprised when he watched him come down the steps, the shock being replaced with recollection when he remembered the letter. Both turned their heads, seeing Red emerging with a maid from a hallway. The two pikachus greeted each other with a twitch of their tails upon seeing each other.

Turning his attentions back to Amarillo, he chuckled slightly, shaking his head. "Well, back to that getup, hm? Then again, it was always a good look for you, Yel—"

Alarmed, he quickly shot forward and clasped his hand over the other's mouth. "Let us pretend that he never found out, alright?" he hissed quietly, glancing over at his master, who was staring at them oddly. "My theory is that if I replicate what happened, his memory will come back. That means we must go about this slowly." Stepping away, he cleared his throat. "My apologies for my insolent actions," he said with a bow.

Going along with it, Green nodded once. "All is forgiven. Now… what's this about birdbrain here forgetting me?" Amarillo laughed weakly with a stiff smile, stepping out of the way and motioning for Red to take his place. "Master Red, this is your best friend and both partner and rival in business: Green Oak."

The amnesiac tilted his head slightly from his puzzlement. "Are you sure I was acquainted with such a person? He is not much to look at…"

Amarillo brought a gloved hand up to his mouth, covering his smirk as he snickered quietly, having to hide his face in Chuchu's fur when he saw how appalled Green became.

"Che! Lost your memory but still have that snarky mouth, huh? I have half a mind to kick your cane…" His eyes narrowed and he assumed an offensive position. "I'll show you…"  
"I beg your pardon?" Red just looked up at him with question. Straightening out, his supposed best friend frowned. "Wow, you really don't remember, do you? After banter like that, we'd battle. You know, with our pokémon."

"And you, Master Red, would always wi—"

A hand quickly went up. "You said he lost his memory, right? Some things are better left forgotten." He made a sour face at the butler, who chuckled openly this time.

"Come, let us go to the parlor. We may converse more comfortably there." He led the way and opened the door, letting the two walk in before him. "So, Sir Green. Where is Lady Blue?"

"Travelling again, as per usual. She said she would return as soon as possible."

"I see… so does that mean…"

The two took to talking for a few minutes, rather engaged, when Red suddenly cleared his throat and spoke up. "You two seem rather close. Are you sure he was my friend and not yours, Amarillo?"

"Wow, Red, of all the people you could forget, it had to be the one most important to you. You really can't remember? She's Yel—"

He was cut off by a pillow that had been thrown at his face, grunting before it fell into his lap. "… Right." He saw Red's puzzled expression and waved it off, shaking his head. "You'll find out in due time."

Amarillo ran a hand through his hair, getting up. "Come on, Chuchu. Let us get some tea and pastries…" As they were walking out of the parlor, Pika jumped down from his trainer's shoulder. The two trainers watched as the flowered mouse hopped down from the butler's shoulder, the pair rubbing noses before leading the way to the kitchen.

The honchkrow looked up at the lopunny, whose face had gone pale. "I… tea." Before his master could ask questions he knew were forming in his mind, he sped out of the room after the pokémon.

Blinking blankly a few times, he turned his attentions to Green. "Pika has not left my side all week…" Seeing the smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth, he then asked, "You seem to know what that was about… why does my pikachu appear to be rather friendly with his?"

"Oh ho man. This amnesia of yours borders the line of hilarity and hurt. Look, I'll keep it simple." He leaned back on the couch, draping his arms over the back. "Pika and Chuchu have an egg together." He paused. "You and Yel—Amarillo also have a very… _established_ relationship. Well, at least, you did." He chuckled but it was a bit dry. "That's really all I can tell you without giving anything away and having him slit my throat." He shook his head. "And she'd suffered so much already…"

Red's brow creased with confusion and frustration. Everyone around him always spoke in hushed tones and secret codes. Though it was _his_ manor, he felt like an outlier, a stranger. It infuriated him to know that they always spoke of the Red they knew before his coma and the memories he strived to remember would always failed at recovering. Though he knew there was a chance he would eventually remember, there was always a fear in the back of his mind that he would never recover what he had once known.

Seeing how distressed his friend was becoming, Green turned toward him, reaching over and patting his back. "Hey. Don't fret too much about it, alright? You'll get your memories back. You remembered Pika, right? Give it time."

He was only slightly comforted by these words, but when Amarillo returned, he suddenly felt much of his stress lift from his shoulders.

Now that he thought about it, every time his butler was around, he would always feel at ease, though almost always perplexed when he withheld information.

"Tea," he said as he set the tray down on the table. He poured the tea into cups for them, handing them the cups on saucers. "Help yourselves to the pastries. I will be in and out. Business to handle and such." He bowed respectfully before leaving the room once again.

"Still managing your company for you, huh?" He made a "che" sound before shaking his head. "Can't catch a break, that girl." He reached for a macaroon, biting into it.

"You speak very informally to me and you hardly have any manners whatsoever. Are you sure you are truly my rival in business?" He looked skeptical as his eyes glanced over this… brute, to put things nicely.

"Wow, even when impaired, you don't hold back, do you?" He was visibly irritated by those words, his eyes narrowed. "You're lucky I've decided to be nice and not take advantage of you." He huffed, feathers now ruffled. After a few moments of silence, he shot up out of his seat and extended his hand out to Red.

"You know what, I'm tired of lazing around and taking your snappy remarks. We're battling, memory loss or not."

"You didn't answer m—" He stumbled after he was yanked out of his seat, quickly grabbing his cane, grunting and brushing himself off once he was stable. "Have the decency to warn someone, at least," he muttered, shaking his head.

* * *

The two were standing in a cleared field, about half a mile from the manor. The grass had been painted over in certain areas, marking the sides where they were to stand, as well as which side was theirs. Red looked around curiously, feeling recognition in what this place was and what it was for in the fringes of his memory.

"Alright, so I told the maids to bring them over."

"Bring whom over?" Was he bringing more uninvited guests like him?

Green just chuckled before he stuck his pinkies into his mouth, whistling loudly and sharply.

There was a short second of silence before he heard a roar, startling him and causing him to turn around quickly in the direction of the noise.

Before he knew it, he saw a flash of green, now barreled down onto the dirt. When he looked up, he saw a green monster of a creature, grinning widely down at him. Once it finally allowed him to sit up, he stared in curiosity at it. There was a huge pink flower on its back, which was yellow in the center.

Slowly, he got to his feet, observing the rest of the group that surrounded him. When the green one made a move toward him, he backed away, bumping into something rather plush. Feeling the presence towering over him, he tentatively glanced up, hearing this one sound off, "Snooor."

He was at an utter loss, unsure of what to do. Were these his pokémon just like Pika?

"You haven't seen your team in months and all you do is stare at them? What kind of trainer are you?" Green shook his head disapprovingly with a click of his tongue. "I might actually win this time," he muttered before producing a different, sharp, piercing whistle. There was another roar before a winged, orange dragon landed behind him. A few other pokémon appeared as well, diving in from the sky or trotting through the field.

"Out of courtesy, since you've probably forgotten how this works, I'll let you make the first move. Choose one of them and start."

Red rubbed the back of his neck in distress, observing his team that had moved and lined up behind him. "… Vee," he said after a moment of consideration. He had a confused look on his face as the espeon walked forward onto the field. The pokémon had responded… how had he remembered the name?

Slowly, he could feel the memories returning.

Their battle commenced with a bang and it was almost as if Red had never forgotten how to battle in the first place. After about half an hour, he was down to his last pokémon, Saur, while Green still had two pokémon left, his pidgeot, who was out on the field, and his golduck.

The odds were stacked against him.

With a smug smirk, Green threw his hand forward, shouting, "Alright, Pidegot, let's end this! Use—"

"What do you think you are doing! ? I never authorized this! Master Red was not given permission to battle!"

The two men looked at the new arrival, seeing Amarillo running to the field, the pikachus right on his heels. "Stop this at once!"

"Oh come now, Amarillo. We're almost done anyway and I'm just about to win." There was much pride in his voice.

The butler stared, blinking a few times before his eyes went wide. "You… what?" There was a period of silence, ending with his shout of, "Pika, go! Master Red, I suggest you switch Saur out with Pika!"

Red nodded. "Saur, switch out, Pika, let's go." The pikachu came running forward, hopping onto the back of the venusaur. Though this was all technically new to him, it felt incredibly familiar… and rather fun. "Alright, PIka. Thunderbolt!"

Pika nodded, running until he reached Saur's snout, jumping into the air. He was surrounded by an electrical charge that shot out, aiming straight for the pidgeot.

"Pidgeot, watch out!" But just as the bird pokémon was flying out of the way, the bolt hit his wing, covering him in the same electrical charge.

The pidgeot plummeted out of the air, knocked out on the ground, while the pikachu fell onto his feet.

Green swore profusely before sending out the last pokémon on his team. "We can do this, Golduck. He won't win this time. Quick, use Hydro Pump!"

With a smirk, Red lifted his cane, thrusting it forward and pointing at their target. "Pika, use Thunder!"

The two attacks met in a clash in the center of the battlefield, causing smoke and steam to fog the air.

The trainers waited tensely for it to clear, all three peoples gasping at the scene before them once the fog dissipated.

Green's golduck had fainted, while Pika was just barely able to stand.

A cheer erupted from Amarillo as he jumped into the air, his hands thrown up above him. Red glanced over his shoulder at him with a grin. When they both realized what they were doing, the cleared their throats, Red wiping off his mouth and clearing his expression while Amarillo fixed himself up and adjusted his waistcoat. "I am glad you were able to keep your winning streak against Sir Green, Master Red." He bowed.

He nodded and turned to his team, leaning down to let Pika hop into his shoulder, greeting and hugging the other pokémon. Now that he had remembered them, he held them tightly, requesting that they return to the gardens afterward. He walked over to Green's team, having them return as well.

Green, on the other hand, had fallen to his knees. "How…" He then put his hands to the ground, staring at the dirt below him. "But you said he hardly remembered anything…" Amarillo chortled as he walked up to their guest, kneeling down and patting his back. "It will be alright, Sir Green. The maids that knew what you two would be doing informed me that they have prepared some cold water and small sandwiches. Maybe those will help you feel a bit better." He stood back up and offered the sore loser his hand.

Though he scowled, Green grabbed his hand anyway. "I don't even understand how that's fair. I thought he forgot _everything_."

"I suppose battling is just in his blood," the butler remarked with a smirk, pulling him to his feet.

Amarillo started to walk back, motioning for the both of them to follow after him. "Next time, Sir Green, I would recommend that you at least warn or notify me before challenging Master Red to a battle. Because he has not memorized his estate yet, I do not want him wandering off. You are not exactly the most responsible and watchful person."

He glared at the back of the blond's head. "Just throwing me under the carriage, aren't you?"

Amarillo froze in place at the words, his eyes growing wide and his face slowly contorting. It was not until Red ran into him and he noticed that he was not moving that Green realized the gravity of his sentence.

"Oh cripes, Yell—Amarillo, I didn't—"

The butler was already running off, his hands covering his face. With a cry, Chuchu hurried after him.

Red stared in shock, his head tilted slightly. Behind him, he could hear Green's profanities. "Dammit Green, you really fucked up, what in fucking hell compelled you to say something like that, especially after… you are the biggest piece of shit…"

"… Why… why did exactly did my butler flee so suddenly? Why is it that what you said seemed to affect him so much?" When he turned to look at his rival, he could see his dumbfounded look.

He opened his mouth to speak before closing with a click of his teeth, shaking his head. "That's something you'll have to discuss with Amarillo, my friend. It wouldn't be fair of me to tell you." He offered a stiff smile. But now would be the wrong time to ask about it, as you've probably guessed. Ask him in maybe a few weeks…" He shook his head again, the driest chortle forcing its way out of his throat. "It's just consuming her from the inside out, isn't it?" he murmured to himself. "It wasn't even her fault… anyway, follow me back to the mansion. Contrary to popular belief, I know my way around here and I can sure as hell keep track of you."

Red nodded and followed after, though in the back of his mind, he could not keep his thoughts off of what he had seen, and he still very much wished to pursue the subject. Why did that stance as he ran remind him of someone? He had also recognized the sound of the choked sob Amarillo had made before disappearing down the field. But none of these things were what was truly bothering him.

Why was it that this stranger, though it was claimed that they had had an established relationship, who he remembered absolutely nothing about, was able to inflict emotional pain? Why was it that when he watched this mere butler flee, it left him with feelings of despair and guilt?

And why had he had such a strong urge to chase after him?

To know that his unconscious self could remember everything while his conscious self could not was absolutely frustrating.

Pika made a noise of concern as he rubbed against his trainer's cheek.

"I am alright, Pika. I will be fine."

At least, he hoped he would be.

* * *

As they sat in the kitchen, much to the discomfort of the cooks, Red would look up every time a maid or butler would come in, scowling each time it was not Amarillo.

Green noticed this behavior, sighing and shaking his head. "He'll be avoiding you for a little bit. Your usual habit was to eat in the kitchen anyway. He knows that you're here. He's not going to show up. No point in being hopeful."

This piece of news deepened his scowl. "What if I order him here? Would he show up then?" he asked as he broke off a piece of his sandwich and handed it to Pika.

Green was the one to frown this time. "Well, yes, but I really think you should leave him be for now. Trust me on this one."

When Red studied the look on his face, he could see his worry and disapproval of this idea.

He despised how everyone seemed to be in on this secret and intentionally withheld it from him. He had the right to know too.

"Alright, I suppose that that would not be the best course of action… but I do not know what I am to do or where I am to go." It was difficult having to be dependent on someone all of the time.

Honestly it seemed he could not even function without his butler by his side.

"Don't worry about that," Green replied with a mouth full of sandwich. "I'm your guest today. Just stick with me. We've got a lot to catch up on."

Something told him this would not be the best idea.

After they finished their lunch, his guest led them to the living room. "That's where the pictures are," he had said.

When Red had remembered Pika, he was aware of when the pokémon was against an idea. He knew it was an especially bad idea if the pikachu would become vocal about it.

Green was well aware of this as well.

"It's just looking through a photo album, Pika. I would think he could at least look through it."

Before Green could even lay his hand on the front cover, the pikachu jumped onto the table and dove for it, snatching away with his teeth and running off with it.

"Wh-wha—Pika! Get back here! Red, call your stupid rat!"

Though he did not take kindly to the insult, he dropped his cane and ran after the pikachu. "Pika!" He saw his ears twitch, but he did not let up. "Pika, what are you doing! We need that!"

Ignoring the pain in his leg, he continued to give chase, growling under his breath when his best friend refused to listen to him.

The pikachu continued to run, rounding a corner and running between someone's legs. They glanced back behind them in question. "Pika, why do you have—?"

Red slammed into them with a grunt, stumbling backward before falling to the floor.

"Master Red, are you okay? Why were you running? If I may, I shall ask that you refrain from participating in such an activity. It is not good for your leg." Amarillo slowly lifted himself to his feet with a wince and brushed himself off, extending his hand to help his master up.

Just as he started to pull away after Red was standing, he gripped his hand tighter, holding him in place. "Why are you avoiding me?"

"Master Red, if you could please—"

When he looked up, he could see his hardy stare.

The lopunny shrank away from this predator's gaze, nervously looking off to the side. "I… I would rather not say," he muttered meekly.

Before Red could interrogate him further, Green showed up behind him. "Hey! Did you get—shit." He quickly turned around, ready to run off before cringing when he heard Amarillo's sharp shout.

"Sir Green! I did _not_ authorize this!" He yanked his hand away, striding angrily to their guest. "Did I not ask you to refrain from causing Master Red any undue stress! ? What if those pictures caused his memories to just flood back into his thoughts and overwhelm him! ? And you let him run! Do you not remember his leg injury! ?"

To Red, the whole memory thing did not really sound like such a bad thing.

"He has just gotten back from the hospital! Give him time to recover! If you continue to keep this up, I will have to forbid you from returning until Master Red makes a full recovery. And do not test my validity, because I assure you, I will!"

As he shouted, his voice had grown higher and shriller with each sentence. Both men were look at him with eyebrows raised in surprise, but for completely different reasons.

"Do you understand me! ?"

Green nodded and so did Red, though the latter did so out of reflex.

Amarillo cleared his throat. "Now, if you will excuse me. Pika, bring that photo album and come with me." As he paced off, Red stared after him, blinking in wonder and amazement.

And for some reason, a little bit of admiration.

He glanced over that sir next to him, chuckling as he studied his shocked expression. "With the way your face is right now, I presume this is not a common occurrence."

Green could only shake his head no. "Let's… let's stay out of trouble," he finally said, regaining his ability to speak. He slung an arm around his neck to help Red keep weight off of his weaker leg.

His chuckle turned into a laugh. Amarillo had not answered his question, but he would let it go for now. This more than made up for it.

* * *

The two were making conversation in the parlor, hushed chatter because the evening had arrived, when they heard a knock at the door.

"Nice of you to wait until I returned," a voice quipped sarcastically, heels clicking as she walked forward so that she was standing in the doorframe.

"Look at the time you showed up. That's a bit of a long wait, Blue," he retorted, sipping at the tea Amarillo had brought in for him.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever. Anyway, it seems we have an uninvited guest." She threw the door open wider to show another woman who had been standing off to the side behind her.

Red's eyes widened, beholding the sight before him. He looked her over, seen the almost-risqué black and pink dress that flowed down to the floor, threatening to slip off of her shoulders. Her onyx hair shimmered as it ran down over her shoulders. Bright blue eyes stared back at him and perfectly red lips pulled themselves into a modest smile.

He cleared his throat upon realizing he was gawking, mimicking the smile.

Meanwhile, Green choked on his tea.

Blue rushed over to him, muttering about how he was an idiot and maybe she should have waited to finish his drink first as she patted his back. "Yellow… will not be… too happy… about this," he said in between coughs.

"You're telling me," his wife mumbled. "Hey, don't speak, you'll make it worse."

A beat later, they heard the clatter of a tray and the shattering of dirtied dishes. The other four flinched at the sound.

"Speak of the devil and she shall appear."

"Three, two, one… and…"

"I did not send an invitation to you! Why are you here! ?" Amarillo screeched in that unusually shrill voice of his, complexion growing pale.

"Wow, what horrid timing for her to show up."

"She's a mandibuzz. Are you really that surprised she'd take advantage of such an opportune moment?"

Red glanced over at the chattering couple, raising an eyebrow at them, unable to clearly make out their conversation since they were speaking in hushed tones.

"I have just as much right to be here as everyone else," the mysterious woman said, huffing as she swept her hair over her shoulder and folded her arms. "And it was very rude of you not to send me a letter. The nerve."

"Why did you not send her a letter?" the owner of the estate asked, his quirked eyebrow and curious stare now aimed at him.

Amarillo stiffened at the question. "I… w-well… I… uhm…" Shrinking back, as was his nature, he knelt down on the floor, starting to clean up the broken ceramic.

He shook his head and waved off the servant. "So who exactly are you, madam?"

"You do not remember, my love?" The couple, hearing this endearment, exchanged a look before glancing over at Amarillo, watching as his expression became grave.

"I am Platina, your beloved."

Green opened his mouth, prepared to retort, but Blue was quick to clap a hand over her husband's mouth. "No. Don't. This is something Yellow has to fix on her own."

He gave her a bewildered look, but she just shook her head.

"I have missed you so much, darling!" she voiced as she walked a little farther into the room. "There is so much we must catch up on."

"Then please, will you stay for dinner?" He got to his feet, walking over to her and leaning on his cane as he extended his free hand out to her. Laying her hand in his, he kissed the back of it before she pulled him toward her a bit to kiss his cheek.

"Oh, but surely I cannot. You already have two guests this evening."

"I am sure I can get Green to take his leave early."

Quite fed up with all of his potshots today, he leapt out of his seat, taking three long, quick strides up to Red, yanking his shoulder and turning him around. Pressing his forehead against his, jade stared challengingly at maroon.

When Green had pressed their foreheads together, they had collided first, and something had registered in his mind.

"Alright you, I've had quite enough of that. Let's battle again and we'll see who wins this time."

An ensuing sigh came from the chair he was previously in.

"Oh yeah? You've always been such a big talker, claiming that you could beat me, and yet, my record still goes untarnished."

"Well that's about—wait. Wait, Red, do you remember me?" Every pair of eyes in the room focused on them now.

"All your trash talk seemed to prove useful for once after all." He tapped his cane a few times on the floor with a chuckle. Leaning to the side, he nodded respectfully at Blue. "'Evening, Lady Blue."

"Nice of you to come back… even though you're not all here yet."

He scowled at the comment before turning back to Platina. "Ah, my apologies, but it seems that I cannot be rid of this mongrel tonight." He grunted when he felt the rough thump on his back. "How about a luncheon together, say… two days from now?"

She smiled slightly as she looked up at him, fluttering her eyelashes. "I would enjoy that very much."

He nodded, then looked to Amarillo, who was standing up with the tray in one hand, brushing himself off with the other. "Be sure to add the event to my schedule."

"Of course, my lord."

He nodded once more before bowing respectfully to Platina. "I shall see you off. Amarillo, please lead Sir Green and Lady Blue to the dining hall."

"Yes, my lord."

He walked into the room and collected the cups and plates, the three waiting until Red and the uninvited guest disappeared down the hall and around corner before departing from the parlor themselves.

Running up to her before they entered the dining hall, Blue caught her in an embrace. "It'll be okay, Yellow. Everything will work out in the end. He'll remember you. He has to."

She could only hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys how's it going  
> if you couldn't tell, by the first chapter or something, Yellow is Amarillo, who's crossdressing as a guy  
> also, Red is a mix of both the game's Red {quiet, stand-offish nature and such} and pokespe's Red {his team, relationship with Yellow, Green, Blue, etc}  
> mini-ships within this fic, so beware

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> [personal twitter](http://www.twitter.com/lesimperatrices)  
> 


End file.
